


Geraskier shorts to keep the boredom away

by brothebro



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Geraskier, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothebro/pseuds/brothebro
Summary: Random short Geraskier stories.Every chapter is a different short story.Send me a prompt on Tumblr @brothebro <3enjoy!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Geraskier shorts to keep the boredom away

The road to Kaer Morhen is long and arduous, especially if you have the entirety of Nilfgaard after your child-surprise. That’s why it is completely understandable when Geralt does not realize his bard has been neglecting himself. Also, it does not help that the bard in question pampers and takes care of him all the time and it’s too nice a feeling to say something.

Ciri is the one that makes him catch up with the current situation because Geralt, Geralt has only been paying attention to those brilliant cornflower blue eyes.  _ Oh, how he loves them. _

“Geralt,” she calls when Jaskier is out of hearing distance, looking at something at a merchant’s stall in the current backwater village they’ve found themselves in, “can you please tell  _ papa  _ to take more care of himself? He’s starting to look like a feral woodcutter.” she whispers the last part conspiratorially.

Geralt turns to look at the man in question. Jaskier’s hair and beard have grown significantly in the past few months. And is that twigs and leaves tangled between the long brown strands of hair? Geralt’s brows furrow. How could he have not noticed that? He scans Jaskier from head to toe this time.  _ Oh, lords _ . That doublet has definitely seen better days; it’s cut in multiple places, the color lost from the wear and the mud. 

Ciri yanks at his arm. “We need to do something.” Geralt hums, he can only agree with that. 

Geralt, being Geralt of course, goes straight to Jaskier and tells him four simple words ‘take care of yourself’ to which the bard just stares doe-eyed at him confusion painted on his face.

He’s gotta think of something different then.

-

The inn of the village is relatively empty and Geralt thanks the gods because for once Ciri can have her own room --next to theirs of course, so he can swoop in and protect her if needed. Furthermore, it will be easier to execute the plan to bring his bard back to a… human form. 

Jaskier is conversing with the owner for a while, trying to convince the middleaged man to perform for the night. He’s utterly disappointed and flabbergasted when the man does not allow him to do so. 

_ No wonder, looking like that.  _

Geralt orders a bath to be brought in their room, knowing well that Jaskier will want to help him wash. That’s when he will strike. 

It all goes as planned. Jaskier is babbling endlessly about this and that, occasionally blowing the long --and dirty-- strands of hair away from his beautiful face. The bath is brought in at some point and as predicted the bard offers Geralt to help him wash.

Geralt does not enter the bath though. Instead, he shoves the bard right in the warm water. Drops splash everywhere and a drenched fully clothed and very shocked Jaskier finds himself sitting awkwardly in the wooden bathtub. 

“What was that for, Geralt?”

“Wash” he growls. 

“I thought you wanted--”

“Wash” he repeats and brings a mirror to the bard’s face.

Jaskier yelps in surprise. He points at the mirror and then proceeds to make diferent faces at it to test if the image he sees is real. “Is that me?” he asks, his voice wavering in disbelief. “Not bad, I can totally pull off the rugged mountain man style.”

“ _ Jaskier _ .”

“Alright! Alright!”, he brings his hand to his hair and untangles slowly the strands from the filth. “No wonder they wouldn’t let me play in the last couple of towns. Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“Ciri has, multiple times. But you never listened because you were so focused  _ we  _ were presentable.”

“Oh”

“Promise you will care more for yourself from now on?”

“I promise,” he says and musical laughter escapes his lips.

  
Geralt stares into those gorgeous blue eyes again and is simply enamored.  _ His beautiful bard. Oh, how he loves him, beard and filth and all. _


End file.
